Sincerely Yours
by Sugar-induced-Duck
Summary: An AU story of my first story Eternally Yours, but the first FMA anime version! Basically the usual FMA characters in Highschool Fanfiction, but not really the same. or I would like to think, so please just read and decide for yourself! Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys! I'm back-ish! I'm still going on with Eternally Yours but recently I've also gotten interested in AU FMA fanfiction and decided to creat my own! Ah! Don't throw rocks at me! I know I already have 3 other stories. But I had some ideas and I really needed to get them out of my head! But I will seriously continue Eternally Yours! I will never give up on it, just give me a bit more time please! Thanks so much for supporting me this far...are you still there? _**

**_Anywho! Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

The crowd continues to scream, and I feel my blood rising as I continued to bellow along with the fellow fans, as the band comes to the conclusion of their epic song.

It's over.

We encore.

They continue.

Yes, that must be the life, to be up there on stage, is the life.

A FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FANFICTION

**_SINCERELY YOURS _**

_(An Alternate story to Eternally Yours / )_

"Oi! Nii-san wake up or we'll be late!" I called out to my older brother who was still in bed. Honestly he's a sophomore in High school, almost a junior by the end of his month and summer, so why do I have to wake him up.

"Ubghsrk," he mumbled in some foreign gibber.

"Nii-San! Wake up!"

"Huh? Why are ya yelling so early in the morning?" Edward woke up, like he wasn't the least bit stirred.

"It's 7:15 brother," I slumped over brother's study desk, exhausted.

Brother getting up from his bed, he scratched his long messy bed head, only wearing grey sweat pants and a black muscle shirt to sleep, his prosthetic arm in plain sight. He picked up his alarm clock, which obviously didn't wake and exclaimed at the time and waltzed off quickly to the bathroom.

* * *

"Al! You should have woken me up sooner!" exclaimed Edward as he hurriedly dressed himself for school.

"I tried," I sweat-dropped.

"Ugh, now I'm gonna miss breakfast," brother whined, putting on a red sweatshirt over his back t-shirt, and his dark denim jeans.

"Don't worry brother, I made an extra serving of lunch for you," I smiled.

'Oi Al, are you going to school dressed like that?" brother asked, kneeling to tie his white and red sneakers, looking up at me with a raised brow.

"Uh yeah, what's wrong with it?" I said, stretching my blue sweater vest. I was wearing a white mid sleeved polo shirt, and black denim jeans and black converse.

"Yes! You look like a teacher's pet!" laughed Edward, "Way too serious for a 9th grader."

"Whatever you say brother!" I pouted, grabbing my bag pack from the floor and walking out the room, "Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Y'sir!" brother saluted me, grabbing his bag pack and his car keys.

When we finally got out of the apartment building we drove down into Resembool estate; that's where are childhood friend Winry Rockbell lives. It's a rich neighborhood where doctors usually live at. Winry's parents were Doctor's and her Grandmother is a Prosthetic surgeon.

Knocking at the Rockbell's enormous front door we waited a considerable time outside.

"Argh! Winry get out here already we're gonna be late! You freaking Narcissist!" yelled brother in frustration, pounding the front door.

"Udusai!" Winry screamed, suddenly opening the door with force, knocking brother in the face, me I safely stood to the side. Then Edward and Winry began to yell at each other…the normal routine.

"Uh Winry," I intervened, breaking the argument, "How's your grandma, still busy with work?"

"Yeah, Granny had to leave early today, honestly I don't see why she works so much at that age, she's gonna have to retire soon," Winry pouted. Today she wore a pink and grey stripped long sleeve blouse and a white skirt along with black boots that were slightly above her ankles.

"Whatever, save your complains for later we've gotta go!" Edward said looking at his watch.

Suddenly the slam of a door and yelling could be heard from Winry's neighbor. As the yelling heightened out came her.

A girl around my age, blonde hair with obviously dyed in black highlights, and pale skin. She had the deepest brown eyes, but heavy red lipstick on. She a wore black and blue school skirt that was pulled up like a mini skirt, a white tank top, with a leather jacket on top. For shoes, today she chose to wear those black knee-high converse shoes, and navy blue fish-net tights.

I know I'm very attentive…scary.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that!" yelled a middle aged man from the house, fair hair and skin, but with blue eyes.

"To school, where else ass-face," she replied.

"Not dressed like that!"

"Got a problem, I know you like what you see!" she exclaimed…touching her boobs.

"You're not driving yourself to school!" the man shouted back holding the car keys in hand.

"When did you-?"

"As long as you live under my roof you have to do what I say Serenity!" the man said, trying to sound intimidating.

The girl looked over to us, standing and watching the show, she then quickly looked back at the man and sighed.

"Whatever, I'll just walk, heck I guess I just won't go today," she sneered triumphantly at the man, turning away from his protesting, and walking down the street.

"Oh! And don't you ever call me Serenity!" she gave the man a murderous stare, turning again to continue her walk.

* * *

"What a nut job," brother sighed, turning on the engine to the car, me seated at the back, and Winry in the front seat.

"Edward don't say that, we all used to be friends," sighed Winry.

"Yeah, when we were eight, it all went down hill from there," Brother said tightly holding the steering wheel, "She's a Slut."

"Edward!" Winry yelled, "Don't go saying that! Those are just rumors!"

"Haha, just pulling your leg Winry," brother said not wanting to be hit by Winry's wrench.

"Hmph!" Winry sighed, retrieving her composure.

Eventually stopping at a red-light brother tapped at his steering wheel at the up-tenth time. We were really going to be late like usual.

"Argh! This is why I keep telling you to wake up early Winry, I'm always tardy because of you!" brother sighed.

"Whatever it doesn't matter when it comes to you, the teachers don't care because you're at the top rank for sophomores."

"But being on time doesn't give you a bad image!"

"It's okay brother, I keep telling you don't have to drive me to school, I can take the bus," I sighed at brother.

"No Al!" he exclaimed, turning around to look at me, "The least I can do for you is drive you to school, I don't like the thought of you riding in those yellow buses."

"Brother green light," I said pointing at the traffic light.

"Ahh!" brother exclaimed, accelerating. Then suddenly he braked when a Motorbike past by with lightening speed.

"JACK-ASS!" brother and some other drivers yelled at the biker.

Behind the biker was another person, I think a woman who flipped her middle finger at us. She was wearing the same clothes as Serenity.

* * *

Finally dropping me off at the Freshmen High, brother and Winry sped off to their destination, leaving dust behind. Sighing once again I left and walked through the doors.

"Yo! Al!" called out a familiar blonde haired boy, with deep grey eyes. Russell Tringham.

"Hey Russell!" I smiled waving at him as he approached me.

"You're pretty late this time," Russell said, walking with me to the cafeteria to get a quick breakfast. The school provides food in the morning for free.

"Yeah brother wouldn't wake up this morning and Winry made us wait a while." I laughed grabbing a small cart of orange juice and dry toast and eggs.

"Whatever that's the usual routine, something happened that usually doesn't huh?"

"…yeah," I sighed, eating my toast.

"Lemme guess my sis kinda caused a scene today," Russell said naturally, eating his breakfast that was like mine, "Don't let it get to ya."

"I won't, be she looks to be getting…worse, she was riding a motorcycle with someone we obviously don't know."

"Like I said don't let it get to you," Russell interjected, "She's a lost cause."

"Don't say that Russ, Ree's your sister, your twin! She's only 14!"

"Woah relax Al, I know right, sad we can't pick our family," he sighed, then suddenly laughed to break the heavy mood.

"Thanks for worrying Al, but don't worry about her too much, she'll break soon and come to her senses."

"I hope so," I said, taking a forkful of eggs, grimacing from the flavor, "I hope so."

"Tsk, I hate gossipers," said a sudden bystander, who suddenly sat beside Russell. It was Ree.

"Gossipers, please you should expect something like this from your behavior," sighed Russell, ignoring Serenity and continuing with his bland meal.

"Not you losers," she replied putting her feat up on the cafeteria table and stealing Russell's toast in her mouth, "I'm talking about the teacher's. They called me to the counselor's office, asking if I wanted to 'talk' to them. Pssh bullshit, they don't give a crap, they just want to get rid of a pest."

"Well why don't you tone it down a bit, then they wouldn't bother you, you're obviously not under school dress code, your gonna get called to the Principal's office again."

"Hmph, you'd think they'd give up," Serenity laughed, getting up after finishing the toast, and taking a swing of Russell's orange juice.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Aww don't crap yourself," she said ruffling Russ's hair, "Y'know you don't like orange juice."

"That's grape juice!" he said evening his hair.

"Later boys! Hurry up, you don't wanna be late!" she grinned, walking off to her class.

"How does she do so well in school!" Russell moans.

"Hidden talent?" I suggested.

"She needs a hobby and some friends. That would stop her from bothering me." he stated, trashing his breakfast along with mine.

"Ah, thanks," I said getting up and picking up my bag, "I hope brother isn't late to school, High School students start class way before us Freshmen."

"Probably had to run to class," Russell said, me and him walking towards Biology, a sad smile on his face, "You have a kind brother who thinks about you."

"Russ…."

"Whatever! Let's go!" Russell said cheering up his mood.

"Right!" I said cheering up. Oh well can't let this ruin my mood.

Turning around I watched Ree again. Sitting outside away from everyone else, listening to her Ipod touch, and sketching in her drawing pad she pulled out of her bag. At least that part of her stayed the same.

The girl who is still top ranked in class. The girl who's down to earth. The girl who loves to draw and sing. The girl who loves her family. The girl who lives life.

The girl who I hate. The girl who I love.

* * *

_**Yay! I got the first chappie down! Like it? Dislike it? Tell me what you think? Just please don't flame. Criticism I do not mind! **_

_**Well if you would love for me to continue, I need at least one review to update. the usual!**_

**_Sayonara guys! Have a nice day! Please support Sincerely Yours! and continue to support Eternally Yours!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is the second chapter to Sincerely Yours! Please keep reading! And I'll promise to update Eternally Yours again and bring in the next chappie to this story at once! I just need at least 1 review!

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Forgotten Song**_

"REE!" called out a young boy with blond hair and dark blue eyes, around the age of ten. Ah, yes, my little brother Fletcher.

"Hey there cutie pie!" I grinned at him, embracing him when he rushed over to me.

"Aww sis don't call me that! People will laugh!" he scolded me, his face blushing.

"Whaaat! But you're so cute," I teased, squeezing his cheeks, "I can't help myself call a cutie a cutie!"

"Fine! But Sis when will you stop seeing me off to the bus, it's really embarrassing, I'm in 4th grade now!" Fletcher pouted.

"Heh, old habits die hard don't they," I laughed once more, scratching the back of my head, "I just want to make sure you're safe that's all, this world is a cruel place."

"But Sis-"

"And Y'know, you're so cute I almost can't blame the person who'd wanna kidnap you!"

"…Sis…is today the day?"

_Darkness, Silence, the sound of moans._

"Huh? What day are ya talking about Fletcher? My birthday maybe? Well its in two months….I think?"

_Hunger, Desperation, Terror._

"Ree? Are you okay Sis?"

"I'm fine," I shudder, holding myself, "It's a bit cold here don't cha think?"

"I guess….Sis have you been taking your medicine lately? The doctor said its not good if you don't."

"Ha!" I snorted, "What does that fake know, I mean seriously what's his problem."

_Hello there, what game shall we play today?_

Suddenly I felt this crushing pain in my chest like my lungs were being squeezed some more in a tight box. Wheezing and gasping, my vision started to blur. Damn maybe I should have taken those stupid pills, but I'm used to this. This pain, anxiety. This sweet, lovely taste of desperation.

"Sis!"

Crouching on the floor, only these words could slip from my mouth. My chest hurts and I can't breathe. If this keeps going I'll end up remembering things again. I don't want to see!

_A dark room. Wet floors. Its smells awful here._

"Mommy…"

_I'm scared_

"I'm…fine!"

"Sis! You're making a scene! Are you okay!"

"I'm not scared!"

"Ree! What's wrong?" called out a familiar voice.

"Al! She having one of her fits again! I don't know what to do," Fletcher said, holding onto to my shoulders tightly, like he was trying to stop me from shattering.

"A fit?" Alphonse said, confused, I could tell from his voice, his footsteps seemed to be coming closer.

"_Ree…what is that you got there?" _said a small Alphonse_  
_

"_It's a little some thing for the fireworks."_

"_Fireworks? Really!"_

"_Yes but you have to keep this a secret, we can't tell your mommy or mine either."_

"_Aren't fireworks meant for outside?" _said Edward_  
_

"_No, these are special ones."_

"Mmph!" I grunted, a sudden pain in my stomach, I could feel my lunch crawl up my throat and excuse itself from my lips. Fantastic.

"Sis!"

"Ree! Are you okay?"

Gasping for air, I started to notice a huge crowd around me, perfect, just what I want.

Getting up quickly my legs wobbled in protest, but I wouldn't let this get me down. I need to leave first. I don't want them to keep looking at me with those eyes. Those eyes with evil and hidden intentions behind them.

"Fletcher, I'm fine now" I said as demanding as I could, pointing towards one of the yellow buses parked by the bus stop, "Get on that bus before it leaves you behind! Then walk straight home, I don't care if you run."

"S-Sis-" he stammered, "L-let's walk home together, I don't mind."

"Fletcher get on the bus, I'm gonna be home late today."

"Sis! If you do that Dad's gonna get mad again!"

"Fletcher I swear to God Almighty! Get on that FUCKING DAMN BUS!"

"Oi! Ree, you don't have to yell at him. He's just worried about you," Alphonse said, interfering.

"It's none of your business, what are you doing here anyway? Did the school finally realize such a dumbass you are and sent you back here?"

"Sis! You're being rude! I thought you and Al are friends," Fletcher scolded me, yanking my arm, "Al came to pick me up with Edward and Winry cuz Dad's gonna be away for a business trip and Russell is gonna be home late."

"O-okay," I sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Fletcher,"

"It's okay!" he smiled at me, squeezing my hand, "But won't you come home with us?"

_**Beep Beep**_

Looking over, I saw Edward in his beat up Chevy truck, staring at me and Alphonse impatiently.

"Coming brother!" Alphonse yelled back at Edward, "Come on Fletcher, let's go."

"But what about Sis?" Fletcher glanced at Alphonse then at me, holding my hand tighter, "I'm sure we can squeeze her in if that's the problem!"

"Well…I'm not sure if brother would be too happy about that…um Ree, need a ride?"

"No thanks," I replied, waving my hand at him, and forcefully pulling my hand from Fletcher's tight grip, "I'm heading out, I have somewhere to be."

"Umm, okay…I'll see you later then Sis," Fletcher said giving me a quick hug before running straight to the car.

Once I had seen Fletcher enter inside the vehicle I turned around to walk away, only to be stopped by Alphonse pulling at my arm.

"Are you sure you're okay Ree?" he asked, worry in his eyes and voice.

"I'm fine," I replied, my voice nearly breaking at the words, "Its no big deal, I just haven't taken my Meds lately."

"Meds? Are you sick Ree?" Al asked, letting go of my arm.

"No!" I yelled at him, "Honestly, I'm not sick, but they insist I see a psychiatrist and take these stupid pills! I'm fine nothing is wrong with me!"

"Okay!" he yelled back "You don't have to shout!"

"Oh…" I say, looking at my scuffed knee length converse boots, "Sorry, but I'm fine so butt out. Why are you even talking to me now of all times."

"What're you talking about?" Alphonse sighed, looking to the leaving kids, "You're just so hopeless."

Feeling my mood decrease, I crossed my arms across my chest. Seriously what the heck am I doing? He's the last person I want to share words with.

"Well I'm sorry," I hissed, "That I'm so hopeless, I'll leave you alone. Goodbye."

Turning to walk away I felt like crying. We never used to be so hostile with each other. We used to be such good friends. But I guess I screwed that up too.

* * *

_Alphonse's Pov_

"Well I'm sorry…" she sneered at me, with that cute way she would narrow her brows. The way her deep golden brown eyes would gleam with each expression she would make. It kinda made me want to make her more upset. I wanted to know many more of her expressions.

"…..I'll leave you alone. Goodbye."

Wait, what? No. Don't say that.

"_Ree, do you have to leave" _I had once said to her when we were younger.

"_Yup! Mama said I need to get home once the sun comes down." _She smiled to me, dropping the toys, in our once big house.

"_But you live right down the street, your Mommy won't mind right? She can come get you." _I protested, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"_Leggo Al! Mama said I have to go home or creepers might come get me when I walk back. Geez you're weird you always want to play with me more than Russell!" _Ree said, pulling at her arm, as I did the same, becoming a tug-o-war.

"_No! I like to play with both you and Russell, but Russell is sick at home, and Edward is at Winry's with Daddy!" _I said.

"_Just admit it! You like me! Just like how your mom likes your dad!"_

Suddenly I let go of her hand, make her fall over on the wooden floor hard.

"_Oww!" _

"_There's no way I like a fugly weird girl like you!" _I shouted, blushing hard.

"_Fine Goodbye!"_

"_Bye!"_

Don't go! If you leave like that you won't come back. Don't say Goodbye!

Without paying attention with which was the present or the past. I instantly moved my body grabbing her arm and turning Ree to face me. Staring into her eyes, and then crushing her into a hug.

"Don't say that. Don't say Goodbye," I whispered in her ear, squeezing her even tighter. I didn't care even if the kids were cat-calling and whistling at us. I don't even care if Ree thought I was being weird. This was to satisfy myself.

"Al….what's wrong…you're crying," she whispered, hugging me back.

"Huh?" I said, letting go of Ree and wiping my eyes, "When did I start crying?"

Looking at Ree, she continued to stare at her shoes. She always does that. Whenever I pass her in school or outside of school, she always avoids to look at me. Does she really not think about me much?

"I have to go," Ree said, her voice a bit shaky.

"We can give you a ride?" I said holding her hand again.

"Let go," she said her voice hurt.

"Why, give me a reason why," I demanded, holding her hand tighter.

"Because, I'm making my boyfriend wait," she said, pointing to a guy we saw earlier in the morning that was on the bike.

He was leaning on his bike. He had jet black, short hair, and from where I was standing had blue eyes.

"He's your boyfriend, " I said, squeezing her hand even harder.

"Y-yeah, hey! You're kinda hurting my hand!" exclaimed Ree.

"I don't believe you," I said, trying to deny things.

"What? Why not! Doesn't it look believable?" Ree exclaimed pulling her hand from mine, me grabbing it back.

"Not to me," I said, "Because I know you. You would never like him."

Pulling from me completely, she walked over to the guy, whispering something into his ear. He looked at her like he was surprised about something. Then she brought his hands to her waist, and placed hers on his chest. Then pressed her lips to the man's lips. I felt sick to my stomach. She then deepened the kiss, the man began falling into the passionate touch of her lips, tightening his embrace on Ree. Then she broke the kiss, whispering something in his ear again. Then she turned to me with a triumphant look.

"Does it look believable now? Please don't mistaken me with some sweet angel.," she said laughing, and getting on the bike, riding away with the man.

Dammit.

* * *

_Serenity's pov_

Getting on the bike with Sam, we rode off to watch another band concert.

"Hey Reena, what was that all about?"

"None of your business Sam, let's just get over to Roger's band's concert before he throws a fit." I sighed tightening my hold on Sam.

"Ree, I'm glad that you finally decided to kiss me, but I can't help but feel that was for show? Making a guy jealous much?" Sam winked at me as we reached a stop light.

"Jesus Sam! I told you its none of your business, why can't you be like normal guys and just be happy about making out with me?" I yelled at Sam, my irritation rising.

"Haha! No way! Don't tell me you were just horny? Cuz I know you don't get so clingy all of a sudden…unless you wanna…."

"Sam!" I screeched. There was no way he was just suggesting we do that!

"What! Y'know I always thought you were hot!"

"Yeah! But I'm not your friend with benefits!" I laughed out loud as we zoomed off at the green light.

"Whatever, at least I got you to smile," he laughed as well.

"Yeah, and we'll keep this a secret from Rose, I swear, if she found out she'd kill me!" I chuckled.

"Ugh! Don't mention her! She's so freakin crazy and weird!" Sam said, sweat dropped.

"Aww don't say that, she loves ya! Plus you've guys have known each other for so long, tie the knot already!" I laughed teasing Sam.

"There's just no way I could do that," Sam smiled, "She's like a sister to me, I've known her for too long to think about her that way. Besides I have the hots for a certain chick."

"Is that so," I said looking to my feet.

Is that how life really works?

I love you Al.

But you scare me.

* * *

Heya Guys! Thanks for reading please leave a review if u want this story to continue!

As for Sam, don't worry he is of legal age! He is 16 a junior in Highschool, Ree is 15 in the Freshman High!

Sam's B-Day is in the summer that's why he sounds young for a 16 year old Junior.

Anyway if u have any questions and comments then please review I wud like to hear u thoughts (nice thoughts that is!)

Sugar-Induced-Duck is out! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rose Garden**

So it's past 11pm on a school night and I totally way past curfew and slightly buzzed from drinking with Sam and the guys, and I just know that the moment I step foot past the threshold of that front door I'll be getting an earful from the old geezer. I really couldn't care less, and I know others would be telling me that why don't I stop such outlandish behavior to avoid much altercations with my father…eeh, fuck it. That's all I got to say about that. My Dad is the least of my problems, my plentiful problems apparently, I might as well get it over with and walk into the damn house before I catch a cold or something.

Sighing to myself, I took out my house key that was hidden inside my bra, I stepped into my too large of a home. Staring around the entry way I'm a bit surprised from the lack of any form of (most definitely not so welcomed) greetings from my father…or even anyone! Complete silence was all over the place, I guess Dad's not home yet, works for me I guess. Shrugging my shoulder I yanked off the leather jacket I borrowed from Sam and tossed it onto the marble floor and continued my way into the house, kicking off my leather combat boots, tossing it into the Guest Den room that was adjacent to the spiraling stairway. Peering up the stair I noticed that the lights were still on upstairs, probably Russell is still up studying or something, I hope Fletcher was able to get some sleep, he tends to always want to stay up until I get back home, the little worrywart.

Entering the large wooden floored, granite countered top kitchen, a haven for any prospective Chef, I opened the steel fridge looking for a cold beverage to cool me down from all the jumping, shouting and sweating from tonight's event. I decided to settle for a glass of orange juice, no pulp. The concert was amazing, Roger and his band did awesome to have stirred the crowd up like that and even found myself screaming my head off with the rest of the audience. It almost made me forget about everything that happened today at the bus stop at Fletcher's Elementary school.

"Yeah, great job Ree," I chuckled to myself, going to one of the wooden cabinets and pulling out a bottle of prescription pills, "Way to go on keeping your cool. Real suave. The whole town probably thinks you're a complete fruitcake now."

Swallowing two pills and putting the bottle back into the cabinet, I headed straight to the stairs up to the second floor. To the right side of the landing was Fletcher's room, his door was wide open and the room's light were dimmed but still on. I walked into check up on him and make sure he was asleep. Stepping into his room, it was decorated with cartoon posters of Ben 10 and airplane figurines hanging from the ceiling and so forth. His floor was covered by his toys that needed to be put away and his clothes that needed to placed in his laundry hamper which was at the corner of his room. A typical nine year old's room without supervision.

I looked over to my right just as immediately as I heard a small snore, and then smiled at the precious sight in front of me. Fletcher was curled up in his King-sized bed, he was still in his jeans and t-shirt and was clinging dearly to my giant stuffed animal, Genie my stuffed dog, using it as his pillow.

"Fletcher," I whispered shaking his body lightly, "Wake up Fletch, you need to change into your pj's."

"Mmm" Fletcher grumbled, now holding the stuffed animal tighter, "I'm already in my pajamas,"

Like a light bulb moment I grinned wolfishly to myself as I began to crawl up into the bed with Fletcher, helping myself into cuddling him. If I couldn't get him to wake up by talking to him, then I just might have to resort to singing, and I know just what to make him wake in agony.

"Fletcher," I cooed out his name, deliberately having my breath tickle his neck, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I used to think we'd tell the story of us

How we met and the sparks flew instantly

And people would say we're the lucky ones.

"Nooooooo," Fletcher moaned, grabbing a pillow and plopping it over his head and shaking non-stop as I continued to sing, "Don't sing that song!"

Ah yes, if you ever want to torture a ten year old boy just go ahead and sing Taylor Swift as many times as necessary in his ear, that usually gets them going. It's so obvious they've got a crush on her but they're still at that awkward age where they just don't want to lose their "cool" when it comes to girls, let alone celebrity females.

"Only if you get up Fletchie," I smiled at him, now humming the rest of the song as I rolled onto my back just as Fletcher got up to change into his pajamas, smart boy.

"Ugh," Fletcher moaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Okay I'm going, just stop already."

"Good," I laughed, getting off his bed and peering around his room, "This place is a mess Fletcher, make sure to clean up tomorrow."

"Hey you're back already?" I heard Russell call out from the corner of the room, sitting up there he was leaning against the door frame staring irritated at me, "Partied enough for the night?"

"What's it to you?" I replied with just as much venom I could spit out into my words, "Just go back to your room like the good boy you are and sleep. It's past your bed time."

Fletcher pulled out a pair of pajamas from his large dresser and walked into his bathroom to change, all the while remaining silent as if he already knew what was about to happen. That was strange, usually he would put himself between Russell and I to calm us down, although I can't blame him. He's only a kid he doesn't need to be so worried about his older siblings, but I make him feel like he has to. It's really pathetic, I'm really pathetic.

"Fletcher told me what happened this afternoon," Russell spoke, his arms now crossed over his chest, I couldn't help but be pissed off by that gesture. Who does he think he's trying to be? Dad? "Have you been taking your Meds?"

"Piss off," I sighed, looking away from him. My body starting to get that familiar hot itchy feeling all over, dammit I don't need to deal with this right now.

"Why should I?" Russell argued back at me, his voice rising an octave, "Dammit Ree wake up and smell the coffee! Stop being so reckless and try to be responsible over yourself! Look at you, your eyes are blood shot and you smell like cheap liquor!"

"Holy tits, Russell!" I screamed back at him, standing up from the bed, pointing to the glass of juice I surprisingly left on Fletcher's study table, I almost forgot about that, "I took the damn pills just now okay?!"

"You can't be taking them randomly!" Russell continued to argue, geez just let it go already. "I don't even see why the hell you're the one with the issues, when you're the one who put us through all this shit and back!"

"You're pushing it Dick head," I hissed at Russell, grabbing my stuffed animal and shoving Russell aside, "Sorry that prefer to have a life outside of your comfort fucking zone."

Suddenly Russell grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, yanking my arm towards his face as he continued to stare at it, inspecting. Fresh burn wounds were innocently spread across my arm up to my shoulders, and on other parts of my body. Red and sore. A few blisters here, and welts there.

"Jesus Ree," Russell groaned, letting go of my arm, "Why?"

"Mind your own business, dipshit," I glared at him so my tears wouldn't fall. I REALLY didn't want to deal with this now.

"Ree," Russell whispered. Looking up to his face I could see the small tears that I wanted to shed clouding his eyes but also not daring to fall. That was Russell, my younger twin. The strong, stubborn, level headed one. I always envied that about him, he never gave into his emotions like I do.

Turning away from him I walked into my room that was just south from where Fletcher's room was, slamming my door hard. I just can't help it. I just get so anxious at times, burning is what helps me handle it. It eases the uneasiness. It helps me momentarily forget all that's happening and focus more on the pain of the ice slowly melt over the large mound of salt I placed over my flesh. The long stinging process satisfying my mind as my music plays eith tranquil and softly or loud and angrily through my ears. Like a drug to my system, giving me that high my mind craves so much. Like an aphrodisiac, the sex my body lavishes so intensely. Then just as the ice melts away completely, the salt dissolved away with it. I'm left alone with this large angry red burn on me that won't disappear for days, leaving behind a scar as a reminder of what I've done. Proof of my pain, and I needed it. I needed the proof that something happened. That I'm not living a lucid fucked up dream, no matter how much I actually wished I was. I needed to know that I was still flesh and blood, down to the core. I needed to know I wasn't just a slack of meat and was capable of feeling. Allowed to having these feelings of anguish.

"Stop pretending Ree," I slid against my closed door, staring around my dark room. Walls that were once painted a girly pink and white now had black, red and grey splattered over it, an obvious result from one of my episodes that I actually came to like. My head cradled against my knees in fetal position, I ran my hand through my hair restlessly. Dammit the pills weren't working right now, more like inducing my emotions instead of numbing them. The doctor was right, I can't be taking the medication randomly. My lips trembling, a sob sputtered from my lips and I began to whisper a poem that was once sung to me by Sam one night he snuck me out the house to escape. Music. The only therapy I want, need.

Alone in this world

My Tiny Black Tulip

You strive to survive

You try to hide your beauty

Your harsh winter has come

You don't give way

My Tiny Black Tulip

Spring shall come again

But alas you've never smelt spring

You don't know what waits

The world can be cruel

At times a waste

People may step on you

You might cry

But listen to this

My Tiny Black Tulip

You won't wither, You won't die

Spring shall come

Then you shall sprout

My Tiny Black Tulip

Until then

Wait, Wait

* * *

**The Elrics' Apartment**

It's still past eleven at night and I'm still up doing homework from my AP classes, and I wonder if Russell is still awake. I bet he would have passed out already from his entire work load. He may not look the type but he does take school seriously, and on top of it all he has his older twin sister to deal with. I wonder if she ever helps him out with his homework.

"Yeah, fat chance," I smirked to myself. Although Russell rarely ever talks about her, he has mentioned how Ree always comes home late, and the last time he ever remembered her helping him with homework was a bit before her first incident.

"So much has happened in only six years," I sighed once again, continuing to read the chapters that were assigned to me for my English Literature class, Macbeth, and with my pen in hand to take notes. I'm surprised we're all still sane after all that has happened within the years.

"Still up?" I heard brother chuckle behind me, creaking my bedroom door open. With him he had a tray with a cup of iced tea and a turkey sandwich, a midnight snack for me I guess. "You weren't kidding when you said you want to become Valedictorian when you graduate from High School."

"Yup," I chuckled, taking the tray from brother and setting it on my desk, brother making himself comfortable on my bed and staring around my room, "It's good to start early so that I can get a hang of things, it'll come in handy to snag a scholarship if college ever becomes an option."

"What do you mean if it becomes an option?" Edward just about glared at me, "You're gonna go to college Alphonse, it was never an option."

"But brother," I just about sighed, "We can't go to Winry's grandmother for money to send both of us to school, and definitely not Aunt Curtis. You said that yourself, that we can't rely on outsiders to take care of what's inside."

"I know that Al," Edward sighed, his face turning tired from the thoughts about our future finance issue, while he ruffled my hair, "You never try to give me problems do you? You're too young to be worrying about money, leave it to your big brother, I'll handle it."

"You're too young too brother, you're only 16," I huffed, turning back to my book, "You work two jobs, and you study all night to keep your grades. Sometimes I hate that you care so much about me."

"You hate?" Brother raised a brow at me, trying to suppress his laughter by the smirk he was trying to hold, "Sorry bro, but you're all that I've got left after what happened to Mom and Dad, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Rolling my eyes at him, I took a bite at the sandwich brother brought me, savoring the food. Brother always had a knack for when it came to food, everything just tasted so much better when he cooked, even something as simple as a sandwich was as close to heaven for me.

Watching me devour my snack, brother began to ruffle my hair again, a grin plastered on his face. "You really are too good of a kid; you never try to throw a fit. I sometimes hate that about you."

"Of course not," I muttered my mouth still full from the food, rolling my eyes at him again, "You're all that I've got left."

"Touché, little brother," Edward smiled, bending over to kiss my forehead…like our mother use to do to us every night before we fell asleep, "Touché"

"Good night brother," I said, gulping down my mouthful.

"Good Night Al," brother said back as he softly closed my room door. Knowing that he would be going back to his room, but not falling asleep until the crack of dawn, "Sleep tight."

* * *

"Morning, Russell," I greeted him in the halls by our lockers on the way to English. He looked dead tired and a bit pale, his shoulders slumped and his feet almost dragging, "You okay? You kinda look like the Hunchback of Notre Dam."

"Huh? Who?" Russell snapped from his trance, glancing at me like I spoke of some foreign celebrity's name, "Whatever man, I'm just a bit tired. All these AP classes are killing me and I wish I could just drop a few."

"Why don't you?" I asked stepping into the classroom with Russell and sitting at the very back of the room with him, Russ in the chair on my left side, "I mean it makes no sense taking all that workload, and no offense but I really don't think you can take any more Macbeth for like ever."

"Oh you know me so well," Russ groaned banging his head against his desk as the bell rang and other students began to pile into the class room, "Why can't Macbeth just shoot himself for all I care, he ain't gonna be king with all the damn fuck ups he's doing."

"I see you've done you're reading," I laughed, pulling out my notebook, "I give you props to that."

"You know my Dad would kill me if I don't come out of Freshman High with Honors," Russ sighed, pulling out his notebook and the Macbeth literature book, staring daggers at it, "And with the way the evil twin has been acting up, the pressure to be on top is even more intense. And it makes no sense how she's still the top in almost every class."

"Which class is she sucking at?" I asked a bit interested in this new fact about Serenity.

"P.E," Russell frowns, "And you know that the one thing you gotta do in that class is show up in gym shorts and a t-shirt & you've practically got an A++ for the semester! You wanna know her reasons?"

"What is it," I eyes Russell, trying to suppress a laugh.

"She doesn't "do" gym shorts," Russell sighed frustrated, falling back into his chair, "And she gets off with a C-?"

"She's just got a lot of time on her hands," I laughed at Russell's antics over his sister, "I mean you're in the student council, the Basketball and Track team, I'm surprised by how well you're doing."

"Yeah but believe it or not, I only do those things so I won't go crazy and have to come home early too. Going home to an empty house all the time isn't that great after a while."

"What about Fletcher?" I asked, feeling a bit worried.

"Oh the maid Aqueda is at home with Fletcher when he gets back, she usually stays with him until six thirty, then she leaves, but Fletcher also calls his friends over to hang out, playing nine year old crap or something.

"You guys have another maid?" I just about gaped at Russell, "What happened to Ms. Benita?"

"Dad didn't like the way she folded his socks or something silly like that," Russell shooed his hand at me like the recent change of their house maid wasn't as important to talk about, "You really don't notice them much."

"But Fletcher does," I said, a bitter feeling dropping in my stomach for Fletcher, the poor kind loved Ms. Benita. To him she was as close to a mom as it got.

"I mean sure he got upset when she was gone," Russell sighed, just as the English teacher stepped into the class mentioning something about how he hates Tuesdays and this school, "he cried for days when Benita was fired. But I'm sure he'll start to warm up to A-Agueda? God that's a hard name to say. What's up with that and picking Latino names anyway?"

"SILENCE!" the English teacher exclaimed dramatically, whipping his extremely short ponytail like a mad man as he continued to proceed with the class, "I'm sure you all have done you're reading, I'm expecting some feedback by the end of the week with a short essay on why it is that Macbeth is acclaimed as a Tragic Hero-"

Because, One, he tragically married a delusional wanker of a wife which is tragic," suddenly Serenity stepped into the class her arms crossed over the black t-shirt she wore over red skinny jeans, her hair tied in a high ponytail. No books or even a bag-pack on her, "And two, he has to fuck her every night which makes him, dare I say, a legit Hero."

Everyone was silent in the classroom with a few deliveries of coughs as the teacher just continued to glare at Ree as she proceeded to get to her usual seat and the back corner of the room away from most people's sight but not today.

"Do you still need me to get on that essay sir?" Serenity smirked, flipping her ponytail in a mock impression of what the teacher did earlier, "Cuz that just about summarized it."

"Ah, it's always a pleasure to see you make it to class now isn't it, Ms. Tringham,"

"Thanks teach," Ree smiled, "The pleasure's all mine."

"And I'll be seeing you after class today?"

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"Because you'll be having a lovely afterschool detention with me, your Principal, oh and quite lovely your parents."

The class was now dead silent, and Ree was staring with a brow raised at the teacher. I have to say this guy really knew how to improvise well.

"Dad's out of town sir," Serenity sighed.

"Then your mother," he huffed at Ree.

"Good luck getting her here, she's got a bad case of death."

"Then the closest guardian you have in town," the teacher frowned, "You do have someone living with you don't you? You're underage and shouldn't home alone. It's state law."

"W-We have a made!"

Turning to face Russell the teacher perked at him, almost surprised to hear him interfere. Then it was obvious that he just recalled Russ was related to Ree.

"B-Benita, our maid," Russell stuttered, "She's basically been our maid since we were little…like a second mom."

"Then we'll have this Benita come," teacher said, enunciating Ms. Benita's name, all the while Ree staring shocked and very pissed at Russell, "I'll have you give me her number after class Mr. Tringham."

"Right," Russell sighed, glad something was well avoided, "Great."

"YES!" our English teacher now randomly exclaimed again, getting back into his character, "NOW ONTO MACBETH, TO BE OR NOT TO BE!"

"Ms. Benita is gonna kill Ree when she gets this call," Russell sighed as the teacher continued his lecture, "And I dunno whether to be glad or very scared for her."

"Yeah," I smiled at Russell offering him comfort, "Fair is foul, and foul is fair."

"Ugh not you too," Russ groaned, then pointed at the teacher, "And did he seriously just quote Hamlet?"

"Yup, he sure did."

* * *

_**Sorry that I haven't updated my other Fics in a while I'm still kinda working on it. :] But in that note Enjoy this old thang! This fic definitely needed an update :)**_


End file.
